1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a diffuser for insertion into a suction inlet in a side of a swimming pool or spa.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular method for cleaning swimming pools and spas involves the use of a device which automatically moves throughout the pool or spa cleaning the bottom and sides of the pool or spa as it moves. Many popular forms of this pool cleaning device employ water suction as a means for propulsion. The water suction is usually provided by the main pool water pump which is used to circulate the pool water through a filter.
The pool cleaning device is usually connected to the pump by a flexible hose, which in turn is connected to a water suction inlet in the side of the pool and below the surface of the water. The suction created by the pump draws water into the pool cleaning device, through the flexible hose, into the water suction inlet and through piping to the pump.
As pool pumps operate at high pumping rates, moving great volumes of water in a short period of time, the suction created at the water suction inlet can be very strong.
The pool cleaning device is usually left connected to the water suction inlet whenever the pool is not in use and operates whenever the pool pump operates. To avoid possible entanglement of a swimmer with the pool cleaning device and/or flexible hose, the pool cleaning device and flexible hose are usually removed from the pool and disconnected from the water suction inlet whenever the pool is used. However, whenever the pool pump operates with the flexible hose detached from the water suction inlet, the strong suction created by the pool pump at the water suction inlet presents a safety hazard to swimmers. As the water suction inlet is traditionally a hole in the side of the pool of approximately one to two inches in diameter, the high flow rate of the pool pump creates a very strong suction at the water suction inlet.
Swimmers, especially small children, have been injured by being pulled toward and held against the water suction inlet due to the powerful suction created by the pool pump. Because the water suction inlet is generally a hole relatively flush with the side of the pool, an area of skin of a swimmer larger than the water suction inlet can create a water-tight seal with the water suction inlet resulting in a very strong vacuum being created within the pipe between the water suction inlet and the pool pump. This vacuum can make it very difficult, or even impossible, for the swimmer to pull away from the water suction inlet until the pool pump is turned off. The resulting injuries can include severe bruises and death due to drowning.
It is possible to avoid the above-described danger by turning off the pool pump prior to removal of the flexible hose from the water suction inlet. However, the controls for the pool pump are often located at a remote location from the pool itself and, therefore, swimmers often neglect to turn off the pump prior to swimming. In addition, as all swimmers are not familiar with the operation of pool pump controls, owners of pools are often reluctant to allow swimmers to operate pool pump controls.